Sand of Time
by Aruda L
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. Sudah lama sekali dia berpacaran dengan Rukia Kuchiki, tapi beberapa minggu lalu dia telah berpisah. Ichigo masih menginginkan Rukia disisi nya, tetapi...


**Title:**

**Sand of Time**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei**

**Sand of Time (lagu) punya Back-On *Band favorit saya***

**Sand of Time (Fic) Punya saya**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Romance & Drama**

**Summary:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki. Sudah lama sekali dia berpacaran dengan Rukia Kuchiki, tapi beberapa minggu lalu dia telah berpisah. Ichigo masih menginginkan Rukia disisi nya, tetapi...**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, nggak masuk akal**

**Songfic pertama saya, jadi agak ancur, seperti biasa mari kita awali dengan membaca Al-fatihah, tapi bagi penganut agama lain silahkan baca doa masing-masing berdoa mulai ... Selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai songfic ini.**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

**Aitaiyotte ima sugu ni demo**

**(****"Saya ingin melihat Anda" sekarang juga!)**

**-Ichigo POV-**

Pagi itu semua nampak sempurna, tapi menurut ku hari itu hari terburuk. Sudah sekitar 1 minggu aku berpisah dengan Rukia, dikarenakan dia melihat ku berduaan dengan wanita lain. Padahal aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan. Aku sangat menginginkan dia kembali. Tapi nampak nya dia tidak menginginkan hal yang sama seperti ku.

**Tsunaide datte wo hanashi tanda I KNOW wakatteru  
>Mukuchi na HOME de<strong>

**(****Tangan kita yang digunakan untuk dihubungkan, tetapi mereka telah terpisah ****  
><strong>**Aku tahu ... aku tahu. ****  
><strong>**Rumah kami diam ...)****  
><strong>

Hari itu, saat perjalanan ku menuju sekolah. Aku berjalan tanpa memedulikan orang lain. Aku sibuk berpikir, apakah benar aku dan Rukia di tadirkan bersama. Jika iya, mengapa sekarang kami berpisah? Aku tahu, mungkin kami tidak benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama.

**I'M nante tsuyogaru CAN YOU FEEL ME  
>Imada ni YOU'RE MY kokoro iyasu DIVA<br>BUT I CAN'T SAY THIS WORD aitai na  
>I WANNA toki wo REWIND RIGHT NOW<strong>

**(****Aku Mr. Lover Saya memasang sebuah front sulit. ****Bisakah Anda merasakan saya? ****  
><strong>**Kau masih diva yang bisa menyembuhkan hatiku ****  
><strong>**Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata "Saya ingin melihat Anda" ****  
><strong>**Saya ingin memundurkan waktu sekarang)****  
><strong>

Setiba di gerbang sekolah, semua nampak menyapa ku, aku hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum kecil keahlian ku. Jalan ku terhenti ketika kulihat Rukia dari kejauhan. Batin ku berkata "Apakah kau bisa merasakan ku, Rukia? Walau kau pergi sejauh apapun, menurut ku kau tetap orang yang bisa menyembuhkan hatiku," ketika itu pula Rukia menatap ku. Tetapi sepertinya dia pura-pura tak peduli dan langsung pergi menjauh. Saat dia pergi dari hadapan ku aku sangat ingin melihat nya lagi. Aku ingin memundurkan waktu, agar aku dapat menatap dia, sekali lagi.

**Aitaiyotte ima sugu ni demo sakebitai no ni  
>Mou YOU AND I ienai<br>Iji wo hattemo tsukamenai ano goro wa ude no naka ni ita no ni **

**Kimi wa mou inai**

**("Saya ingin melihat Anda" sekarang juga! ****Meskipun saya ingin meneriakkannya. ****  
><strong>**Aku tidak bisa lagi berkata "kau dan aku" ****  
><strong>**Bahkan jika saya mencoba untuk memaksa itu. Saya tidak bisa menangkap Anda ****k****embali **

**Kemudian Anda gunakan untuk berada dalam pelukan saya ****  
><strong>**Tapi sekarang kau pergi.)******

Aku ingin berteriak "Aku ingin melihat mu," tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan "Kau dan aku" bahkan walaupun aku memaksakan untuk melakukan nya, aku masih tetap tidak bisa menangkap mu kembali. Aku berharap sekarang kau berada di dekapan ku. Tetapi, sekarang kau telah pergi.

**BABY COME BACK TO HERE FOR ME  
>Sou to nari ni I WANNA SAY IT<br>YOU AND I otagai ienai aenai  
>Ano toki kara sunao ni narenai mahou ga tokenai<br>I WANNA USE THE SANDS OF TIME kimi no soba ni itai**

**(Baby ... datang kembali ke sini untuk ku****  
><strong>**Ya, di sisiku ... aku ingin mengatakannya ****  
><strong>**Kau dan aku. Baik berbicara atau melihat satu sama lain ****  
><strong>**Aku tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaan ku. Aku tidak bisa membatalkan mantra ****  
><strong>**Aku ingin menggunakan Jam pasir ... aku ingin berada di sisi Anda)****  
><strong>

Rukia, datang lah padaku. Datang lah ke sisi ku, aku ingin mengatakan kau dan aku. Baik itu secara lisan maupun secara tatapan. Memang benar, aku tidak pernah jujur pada perasaan ku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diriku dari mantra ini, aku ingin menggunakan Jam pasir, agar aku bisa berada di sisi mu.****

**Aishiterutte sakende mita kedo kimi no moto ni wa todokanai yo  
>Nakanai de kureyo tsuraku naru kara<br>Mune no oku ni omoi wo toji kometa  
>Kimi wa mou inai<br>**

**(Saya berteriak "Aku cinta padamu!" Tapi ... ****  
><strong>**Ini tidak bisa mencapai Anda ****  
><strong>**Tolong jangan menangis. Hal ini membuatnya lebih menyakitkan ****  
><strong>**Aku akan terus simpan perasaan ini dalam hatiku ****  
><strong>**Karena sekarang kau pergi )****  
><strong>

"Aku mencintai mu Rukia," teriak ku dengan keras nya, aku berharap kau mendengar nya. Tapi, suara ku tidak bisa mencapai mu. Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin menangis, tapi jika aku menangis itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih menyakitkan. Aku akan terus menyimpan perasaan gundah gulanda ini tetap berada di hatiku. Karena sekarang kau telah pergi.

**HEY MY GIRL dareka no mono ni naru nara  
>Isso kiete hoshii to negau kokoro no naka<br>Imada omoide FLASHBACK  
>Ano toki ano basho de deawa na kereba<br>**

**(Hei gadis ku jika kau ingin menjadi orang lain ****  
><strong>**Kemudian keinginan saya dan keinginan cepat hilang. Dalam hati saya ****  
><strong>**Masih teringat sekilas kenangan! ****  
><strong>**Waktu itu, tempat di mana kita bertemu ...) ****  
><strong>

Rukia, aku menginginkan kita seperti dulu lagi. Tertawa, menangis dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas bersama. Tapi sekarang kau nampak seperti orang lain bagiku. Dalam hati ku, aku masih bisa ingat waktu itu. Ya ditempat itu, kita pertama kali bertemu...

**Aishiterutte sakende mita kedo  
>Kimi no moto ni wa todoka nai yo<br>Nakanai de kureyo tsuraku naru kara  
>Mune no oku ni omoi wo toji kometa<br>Aitaiyotte ima sugu ni demo sakebitai no ni  
>Mou YOU AND I ienai<br>Iji wo hattemo tsukamenai  
>Ano goro wa ude no naka ni<strong>

**(Saya berteriak "Aku cinta padamu!" Tapi ... ****  
><strong>**Ini tidak bisa mencapai Anda ****  
><strong>**Tolong jangan menangis. ****Hal ini membuatnya lebih menyakitkan ****  
><strong>**Aku akan terus perasaan ini dalam hatiku ****  
><strong>**"Saya ingin melihat Anda" sekarang juga! ****Meskipun saya ingin meneriakkannya. ****  
><strong>**Aku tidak lagi bisa berkata "kau dan aku" ****  
><strong>**Bahkan jika saya mencoba untuk memaksa itu. ****Saya tidak bisa menangkap Anda ****  
><strong>**Kembali kemudian Anda gunakan untuk berada dalam pelukan saya)**

Sekolah hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan bagiku, Rukia tidak menatap bahkan melirik kepada ku sedikit pun. Waktunya pulang, tetapi aku dan Rukia masih ada tugas piket yang harus diselesaikan. Walaupun hari itu kami kebagian tugas piket berdua, tetapi dia tetap tidak mau melirik ku sedikit pun. Akhirnya aku mulai berbicara sedikit, aku ingin membicarakan masalah waktu itu.

"Rukia, kau masih marah karena waktu itu," tanya ku gugup.

"..." tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Yang berdua dengan ku waktu itu adalah teman SD ku, kami bertemu di Supermarket, lalu dia mengajak ku makan malam," jelas ku.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab," tanya ku dengan menaikkan nada suara ku 1 oktav.

"Menurut mu aku peduli. Sudahlah aku sudah selesai piket, aku mau pulang," jawabnya ketus tanpa memandang ku sedikit pun.

Entah saat itu aku sedang tertelan apa sehingga aku tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mungkin karena syok mendengar kalimat yg diucapkan Rukia tadi, dia tidak mempedulikan ku sama sekali dan langsung berlari pulang. Ingin hati mengejarnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Rasanya kaki ku membeku di tempat itu, kemudian aku berpikir. Jika dia memang jodoh ku, maka dia akan kembali pada ku, walaupun tidak ada yang tau kapan itu akan terjadi kecuali Kami-sama.

**Epilog:**

1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu lagi. Kemarin aku mendaftarkan diri ke Universitas terbaik di sekitar sini, dan hari ini aku akan melihat hasil nya. Pagi-pagi sekali aku berangkat ke Universitas itu. Setiba disana, aku langsung menuju papan pengumuman. Aku mulai melihat ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas, ke bawah, mencari cari nama ku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan nama ku, aku tersenyum puas karena bisa diterima di Universitas sebagus ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku sontak kaget ketika orang disebelah ku mengucapkan nama Kuchiki. Karena kaget aku langsung berbalik ke arah orang tersebut, dan rupanya dia adalah Rukia. Kali ini aku memberanikan diri, menyiapkan mental ku, beberapa detik kemudian baru lah aku siap berbicara dengan nya.

"Ru-rukia? Kau benar Rukia Kuchiki?" panggil ku dengan agak gugup.

"Eh, Ichigo? Sedang apa disini?" tanya nya dengan perasaan judes dan sedikit kaget.

"Seperti yg kau lihat, sekarang ini aku sedang melihat apa aku diterima disini atau tidak, bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya ku.

"..." tak ada jawaban dia masih melihat lihat papan pengumuman.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanya ku lagi.

"Diterima," jawab nya membuat ku kaget.

"Eh?" sontak ku kaget.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tanya nya balik, tapi kali ini lebih lembut dari pada sebelum nya.

"Ya, aku juga diterima," jawab ku sambil menampakkan senyum kecil andalan ku, walaupun masih agak kaget.

"Baiklah aku mau masuk dulu, mau lihat-lihat di sekitar sini," ucap nya seraya pergi.

Apakah dia masih memikirkan masalah waktu itu? Ayolah, kuharap jangan, aku tak mau memikirkan masalah itu lagi.

"Hey, kau ikut atau tidak?" teriak Rukia yang berada 2 meter dari ku.

"Eh?" ucap ku bingung.

"Kalau tidak ikut yasudah, aku pergi sendiri," ucapnya seraya melangkah pergi.

"Eh tunggu, aku ikut," ucapku seraya mengejarnya.

"Kurasa kita bisa memulai ini semua dari awal," ucapnya seraya senyum dan terus berjalan.

"Ya, kurasa begitu, senang bisa mengenal mu dari awal lagi," kataku santai sambil menyeringai

"Ya, aku juga senang mengenal mu dari awal lagi," dia berucap sambil senyum simpul.

Tak kusangka semua akan dimulai dari awal lagi seperti yang kuharapkan. Apakah waktu benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu? Atau ini semua sudah takdir? Apapun itu, ini semua pasti berkat Kami-sama. Terimakasih Kami-sama.

**OWARI**

**Gimana? Kalian semua bisa nangkap makna dari fic ini? Maaf jika cerita sama lagu nya kurang pas, lain kali kalo saya buat songfic lagi pasti akan saya perbaiki. Oh ya, hampir lupa, saya mau promosiin lagu yg saya pakai di songfic ini. Judul lagu nya tadi adalah Sand of Time by Back-On band favorit saya, kalo mau cari silahkan nyari di 4Shared, atau kalo mau sekalian videoclip nya silahkan cari di Youtube, caranya tinggal tulis Back-On – Sand of Time di kolom search nya. Okeh, saya harap anda mau nyari lagu nya supaya bisa tau kekerenan Back-On itu seperti apa, dan jangan lupa beri saya REVIEW, karena untuk itu lah saya membuat fic ini. Ingat Review Plissss.**


End file.
